We will develop a protein detection chip that will allow parallel detection of proteins, including their modified forms. These chips, or molecular profiling arrays, will specifically focus on cancer related targets. This tool will allow researchers and clinicians to generate a molecular profile of cellular extracts. Our core technology, Riboreporters, are allosteric ribozymes whose activity is regulated by an effector molecule. By monitoring the activity of the Riboreporter, it is possible to infer the level of the effector (or target) molecule. Previously, it has been shown that Riboreporters can respond to a wide range of targets, including small molecules and proteins. During phase I, we will demonstrate a 2-element Riboreporter chip capable of specifically detecting ERK and phosphorylated-ERK in cellular extracts. This demonstration will allow us to critically evaluate important aspects of this technology, including: a) the ability to generate Riboreporters to cancer related targets; b) the ability to differentiate modified forms of the same protein; c) the ability to use Riboreporters in a high-throughput, chip-based format and d) the ability to use this chip in complex cellular extracts. During phase II, we will develop a larger scale chip for the analysis of cancer related targets. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This technology will be useful for cancer diagnostics, cancer research and the development of new therapeutic compounds.